<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day Thirteen: Rock Band by MamaNana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452468">Day Thirteen: Rock Band</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaNana/pseuds/MamaNana'>MamaNana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUgust/AUtember [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guilty Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, implied Sol/Ky - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:40:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaNana/pseuds/MamaNana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a hot new band on the rise, and their lead singer has caught the eye of many fans. Even the grumpy old roadie is vaguely interested. Sol and Ky request for Zio.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUgust/AUtember [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day Thirteen: Rock Band</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>”BONJOUR ILLYRIA!”</i>
</p>
<p>The fans roared at the greeting while the band took the stage. Ky Kiske, adorable and blonde with a set of vocals that filled the ears with passion. He waved and introduced his band, his French accent already music to their ears. “Thank you for the warm welcome. But please, give it up for my friends as well. Here's I-no!”</p>
<p>The woman in red seemed like she'd stand out on her own in a burlesque band, but fit in with this ensemble somehow perfectly. She shredded on her aqua guitar to show that she could stand up to any male guitarist easily.</p>
<p>“And on bass we have the truly wonderful Testament!”</p>
<p>Another man calmly took the stage on Ky's right, all dressed in black. His red bass stood out against him while he gently plucked a simple bar of deep notes.</p>
<p>“Finally, give it up for Baiken!”</p>
<p>The last member was in a pink kimono and matching pink hair as she stood up from behind a custom drumset. She held up a single wooden stick while the crowed cheered, and the moment she sat back down she started up her thundering beats. The rest of the band followed her lead, letting their instruments shred while the crowd erupted in cheers.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>–☆☆☆☆☆-</p>
</div>Behind the scenes, the roadies were hard at work, making sure the stage decorations were holding steady and the sound was coming through. The head roadie barked out orders to shine more on I-no and then to Ky once her solo was done. When it didn't come through to his liking, he made sure they heard it. “More to the left, you dumbass! Ugh, getting' too old for this shit.”<p>“Sol! We're about to set off the pyrotechnics!”</p>
<p>“On my signal!” He put up his hand, and the moment it came down, the stage lit up in sparklers. The cheers told them it was well-timed. Sol sighed hard, and then signaled his team to start getting prepared for the next song.</p>
<p>“I'm sure you've heard this one before, and it's one that's very near and dear to us,” Ky proclaimed into the mic, sweat pouring from his face.  “Two... three... four...”</p>
<p>
  <i> “Ooooooo take a piece of my heart~”</i>
</p>
<p>The song immediately caught Sol's attention. He stopped what he was doing to listen to Ky, Testament, and I-no sing in unison. It was one of their most popular singles, as it was a cover of a legendary Queen song. And Sol happened to be one hell of a Queen fan. The other roadies knew how much he loved the band as he would scrutinize and judge any band who dared cover one of their songs. All of them remembered the bitchfest he unleashed when he heard Warrant's cover of “We Will Rock You”, calling it a “half-assed abomination”.</p>
<p>But this cover? Sol was almost enamored by it. He watched the lead singer carefully and was impressed how he was able to keep up with Freddie's original vocals. The piano soothed him as well, making the entire performance rather memorable.</p>
<p>Soon it was over, and Sol was back to his demanding self. Of course he was still checking out that lead singer.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>–☆☆☆☆☆-</p>
</div>Once their set ended, the band took their final bow and ran backstage, where the roadies relieved them of their instruments and got them some water. As several of them got to work on setting up the next band, a few nudged them towards about a dozen adoring fans. These were the lucky ones who won local radio and internet contests for backstage passes. I-no and Testament happily posed for selfies, while Baiken signed a kid's drum head. Ky got a ton of autographs in before retiring to the back, trying to take a breather. Sol was on it, since he was also in charge of their well being.<p>“The fuck?” He asked. It was his way of saying 'you okay?'</p>
<p>Ky sighed, but smiled. “I am fine. Just a bit overwhelmed.  Sometimes I wonder how we got this far.”</p>
<p>Sol shrugged. “Got some pipes on ya, for one. The rest? Who knows. Maybe it's 'cause I-no's hot.”</p>
<p>That made Ky chuckle. “Possibly. Still, this is very surreal. But I'm sure it'll pass.”</p>
<p>“You gonna go see the rest of your adorin' public?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Ky took one more deep breath and headed back out to meet his fans. Sol watched and leaned against girder, his eyes quickly moving down to Ky's backside. Then he began to have a bit of a fantasy when I-no came up to him. “Gonna take five before cont- what are you looking at?” She turned her head to match his and laughed. “Dirty old man.”</p>
<p>“Jealous?” Sol huffed and grinned.</p>
<p>“Oh you wish, shithead.” I-no smiled back and flipped him off. “Be back soon.”</p>
<p>“Got it.” Once she was gone he was back at it. Probably won't score Ky in real life, but hey, the guy could dream, right?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>